


spoons with sizes

by awwclint



Series: i like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Terushima uses Babe-chan unironically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awwclint/pseuds/awwclint
Summary: Yuuji pouts again. “Sugucchi! You’re such a bully!!”“Why’s Suguru a bully?” Daichi asks, staying true to his character and choosing the exact wrong moment to enter.“I’ve done nothing wrong ever,” Suguru immediately denies.Yuuji and Daichi both snort in unison, and Suguru huffs.“I don’t believe you for a second,” Daichi says bluntly.





	spoons with sizes

“Sugucchi, you’re no fun,” Yuuji pouts, sticking his tongue out.

Suguru raises an eyebrow. “Convince me that it’ll go well if we don’t wait for Daichi.”

“It’ll go great!” Yuuji insists, and Suguru sighs.

“You’re wrong.”

Yuuji pouts again. “Sugucchi! You’re such a bully!!”

“Why’s Suguru a bully?” Daichi asks, staying true to his character and choosing the exact wrong moment to enter.

“I’ve done nothing wrong ever,” Suguru immediately denies.

Yuuji and Daichi both snort in unison, and Suguru huffs.

“I don’t believe you for a second,” Daichi says bluntly.

“Daichi! How could you betray me like this?” Suguru demands, feigning offense. “I’m leaving.”

“No, Sugucchi, don’t leave!!” Yuuji protests, “I’m sorry!”

“No, you’re not,” Suguru counters.

“No, you’re not,” Daichi agrees.

Yuuji shrugs. “No, I’m not. But stay anyway, babe-chan?”

Suguru sighs. “I mean, I can’t say no to you, Yuuji.”

“Neither can I,” Daichi agrees with a sigh. “That’s why I agreed to this after what happened last time.”

“We do not speak of the Cookie Incident,” Suguru insists immediately. “We do not _think_ about the Cookie Incident. It never happened.”

“It happened, Sugucchi,” Yuuji reminds with a playful grin. “It was your fault, too. I thought I would be the one to ruin the kitchen, but it was you!”

“I’ve done nothing wrong ever,” Suguru repeats.

Daichi snorts as Yuuji starts rummaging around in the cabinets.

“Sawacchi, where’s the, uhh, spoons with sizes?” Yuuji asks.

“Spoons… with sizes?” Daichi repeats slowly.

“Yeah, the,” Yuuji gestures vaguely with his hands, “spoons. Like the cups with the lines on them, but. Spoons?”

“Yuuji,” Suguru sighs, “are you looking for the measuring spoons?”

“Yeah! Those are the words!” Yuuji declares. “Where are they?”

“Yeah, Daichi, where are they?” Suguru asks, knowing _exactly_ where they are.

Daichi goes bright red. “Uhh. About that.”

“Daichi melted them,” Suguru tells with a smirk. “Our _very responsible boyfriend_ microwaved a set of plastic measuring spoons and warped them to shit.”

“Sawacchi!!” Yuuji lets out a scandalised gasp. “Now how will we measure everything?”

“Eyeball it?” Suguru suggests.

“Worst idea so far, Suguru. Under no circumstances will we eyeball it,” Daichi argues firmly. “Use a normal spoon, Yuuji, they’re around a tablespoon.”

“Why Yuuji specifically? Don’t trust me, Daichi?” Suguru asks with a raised eyebrow, feigning offense yet again.

“Cookie Incident,” Yuuji reminds.

“I’ve done nothing wrong ever,” Suguru repeats again.

“Sounds fake,” Yuuji shrugs.

“You’re both children,” Daichi sighs, running a hand through his hair.

“Yes,” Suguru agrees simply. “Yuuji, you got the—”

Before Suguru can get the words out of his mouth, he’s interrupted when Yuuji lets out a soft shriek. The world slows down around him as he watches the bag of flour slip out of Yuuji’s hands and fall towards the floor. He dives towards it, and Yuuji frantically scrambles for it, but they’re both too late.

The bag hits the ground and bursts, completely covering both of them in flour.

“Yuuji!” Suguru shouts, coughing as he inhales flour. “What the fuck, babe!”

“I’m sorry!” Yuuji wails, “I stopped paying attention to my hands, and the next thing I knew, it was falling!”

“Valid,” Suguru admits reluctantly. 

“Children, both of you,” Daichi repeats, somehow entirely unscathed.

Yuuji looks at Daichi. Suguru looks at Daichi.

“We’re children, you say?” Yuuji asks innocently.

Daichi pales. “Wait, don’t you _dare_—”

Yuuji and Suguru are both on their feet in a second, but Daichi’s even faster as he bolts from the room.

“We’ll get you, Sawacchi!!!” Yuuji calls, cackling wickedly. “Nowhere is safe!”

“I hate you!!” Daichi shouts, his voice muffled by the distance he’s put in between them.

“Eh, you love us,” Suguru insists.

“He loves us,” Yuuji agrees, “and I love you, Sugucchi.”


End file.
